Kiss Her
by Black Star tbl
Summary: A verdade é que você nunca foi bom com as palavras.


**Kiss her**

_Sirius Black_

A sua infância definitivamente não foi boa. O que crianças podem ter além de liberdade, imaginação e palavras? Das duas primeiras eles te privaram, era coisa da sua família. Quanto à ultima... Bom, a verdade é que você nunca foi bom com as palavras.

Não era questão de timidez. Quando a conheceu encarou sem hesitar aquele par de grandes olhos cheios de desafio e com um pouquinho de susto. Você não segurou a voz, nem os "maus modos", foi arrogante como sabia bem ser. Você não era um garoto medroso, nem um pouquinho, essa não era a questão.

A questão é que você _dizia_ _as coisas erradas_.

E vocês eram, então, um casal de crianças. Ela, cheia de tudo: liberdade, imaginação, palavras certas e um rosto lindo. Você, um tanto vazio: palavras erradas.

Tinha a sorte de ela ser desastrada e chorona, você nem sabia que existiam pessoas assim, não pessoas como _ela_. Ensinaram a você que só os fracos tropeçam e choram. E então você descobriu porque dizia coisas tão erradas: ensinaram tudo errado a você. Sua amiguinha impetuosa não era nem sombra de fraca. E era quando ela caía ou se magoava que você acertava: fazia-a rir com palavras engraçadas, talvez quase certas.

Não era para ser palavra alguma, você sabia desde o começo – e se perguntava quando foi que _aquilo tudo_ começou.

Então estavam sozinhos outra vez. E lá estava ela, dizia um discurso bonitinho, palavras certinhas, cor-de-rosa no rostinho, lábios perfeitos – talvez vocês fossem mais que crianças agora. E talvez não precisassem mais de palavras.

O que você tinha aos 13 anos? Inteligência, um melhor amigo, a sombra de um futuro charme… e os lábios dela num toque delicado com os seus. Ela cessou o selo de súbito, você descobriu que ainda eram crianças. Ela disse palavras bonitinhas (talvez fosse o som da voz dela que o fizesse assim), mas você achou todas erradas, porque não deveriam nem existir. Tentou dizer isso a ela, você nunca foi bom com as palavras.

Você ficou um tempo longo demais sem beijá-la outra vez.

Naquele dia estranho de liberdade cinzenta, ela veio com palavras de consolo, você havia fugido. As palavras não estavam certas, ela não era criança, e talvez tivesse percebido que havia um vazio ali: palavras de vento entre lábios perfeitos.

Você sabia o que havia de errado, e não disse palavra alguma. Você a beijou, talvez com mais vigor do que deveria. Mas o que você tinha aos 16 anos além de vigor, charme e aquela sensação confusa que ardia no peito e cobiçava silêncio e lábios perfeitos?

O beijo terminou, e você não sabia o que dizer. Ela lhe pediu para falar; você nunca foi bom com as palavras. Ela fugiu de você.

Você se sentiu perdido. Como iria consertar as coisas se nunca tivera palavras certas para dizer a ela?

A melhor coisa é que não eram mais crianças. Você correu atrás dela. Usou charme e vigor, usou a amizade de vocês; usou só o nome dela, nenhuma outra maldita palavra. Usou seus braços para puxá-la, usou seu olhar para fixá-la ali, usou seus lábios em tudo o que deveria fazer: beija-la.

Mas ela fugiu outra vez. Ela tinha medo das suas palavras erradas. Estava sempre a seu lado (era sua melhor amiga), mas só para dizer palavras (erradas, cada vez mais).

Ela resolveu falar tudo. Disse que você fazia tudo errado, com palavras e com todo o resto. Ela estava certa. Mas você disse que era culpa dela, que queria as palavras. Você errava ao usá-las, tentou explicar.

Ela disse que sabia disso. Ela lhe conhecia tão bem... Você disse "você me entende sem as palavras, por que precisa delas?". Então ela beijou você.

Você disse a coisa certa pela primeira vez.

Vocês estavam cansados de fingir que não se entendiam. Então ao invés de brigar, vocês se beijavam. Era perfeito, e as palavras não o incomodavam mais.

Mas um dia um garoto – alguém que sempre esteve ali e você não o pensava tão perigoso – disse palavras bonitas para ela. É, ele usou palavras, ele a levou para o baile, ele tocou a mão dela – era _sua_ mão -; você não soube o que dizer.

Ela disse que não era sua, e que nem com os olhos você dissera alguma vez que era dela. As palavras estavam certas, ela estava errada. Mas você não soube corrigir isso. Aos 17 anos você só tinha beleza, vigor, força, e medo. Medo dela. Medo de perdê-la. E nenhuma palavra para traduzir isso. Você odiava as palavras.

Ela fugiu, você fugiu. Não havia palavra que consolasse, beijo que consertasse.

Era dia de algum baile, uma noite bonita e, outra vez, silenciosa demais (_ela_ falava demais, não é mesmo?). Você a olhava de longe, ela era com certeza a mais linda, sempre era. Você pertencia a ela, quem disse que não?

Ela olhou para você, você tinha o charme a seu favor. Foi até ela, mesmo sabendo da inexistência de palavras certas. Você fez com que ela o olhasse de perto, não precisou de força física – vocês tinham atração _magnético-térmica_ até demais.

Ela disse que estava cansada de tentar traduzir os seus atos e os seus olhares. Você disse alguma coisa errada, nunca foi bom com as palavras.

Ela estava quase chorando, faltavam-lhe palavras. Faltou você fazê-la rir. Faltou tanta coisa que você sentiu saudades dela, mesmo com a mão dela ao alcance de seus dedos. Você sentiu a dor que ela expressava nos olhos. Sentiu também aquele novo medo intenso, e o calor e arrepio característicos da presença dela. Você queria, pela primeira vez, traduzir tudo isso em palavras. E talvez tivesse mostrado com os olhos.

Porque ela puxou você pela gravata de festa, ela beijou você com vigor, e traduziu tudo. Ela sabia que você não diria nada certo, e sabia exatamente o que você queria dizer.

Era outra noite, a primeira noite mais perfeita de sua vida. A luz da Lua escapava pela cortina e deixava a imagem do corpo dela ainda mais incrível. Você soube, era aquilo, a magia toda.

Ela estava deitada em seus braços, você sentia coisas que nem sabia que existiam, nunca esperou muito do mundo. E lá estava: você era o homem mais feliz que havia. Ela era toda sua, você não era mais do que _dela_.

"Eu te amo", você sussurrou. Andava acertando nas palavras. Ela sorriu, amava você. Não precisavam de palavras para sabê-lo.

Você a beijou. Sempre soube – aos 13, 16, 17... desde que o mundo existia – _que o mundo existia_ para beijá-la.

* * *

N/A: oba, oba, como vamos? finalmente consegui colocar arquivos no site!!! nao tava dando faz tempo!

então, surgiu esse texto aí... espero q vcs gostem... tem meio q duas continuações pra ele, vou colocar aqui já, já. **deixem reviews**, tá? plis!

ah sim, me desculpem pela demora com a Cedo Demais e Highway... bom, aconteceu uma coisa. será q explico? talvez vcs nao se interessem, mas acho q devo explicações. é assim, eu escrevo à caneta em papel, tenho trava com escrever no pc (é, cada doido com sua mania), entao a cada cap tenho q organizar os textos e digitar tuuudinho. só q meu humor afeta isso e, bom, aconteceu uma coisa q afeta demais meu humor. surgiu uma nova fic na minha cabeça. ela me invadiu... e toda vez q vou escrever, tenho q parar e ir escrever a outra. só q eu tbm sou a pior escritora amadora, creio, pq de cinco textos q escrevo tres jogo fora, pq sao uma bosta. isso significa perder um tempao e nao ter tempo pra digitar as fics aqui. bom, acho q vcs vao me perdoar qnd eu explicar mais uma coisinha (eu sou anonima aqui mesmo, entao posso dizer): o motivo de essa fic surgir e invadir é q ela é levemente... bom, ela levemente conta algo q aconteceu cmg (os personagens sao muito diferentes... da gente... entao nao é algo autobiográfico) e esse algo.. cara.. bom, vcs vao entender. é mais ou menos: uma paixao me invadiu........ é... essa merda mesmo.

bom, espero q vcs me desculpem e entedam.. to digitando os textos ainda, das duas fics... e só vou colocar a fic _invasora_ aqui qnd terminar a Highway. pra nao perder leitores queridos :)

beijao.


End file.
